tdrpofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama New York City
Chapter 1: Welcome to New York "Yo, I'm your host Chris McLean, and after the success of our first three seasons, we decided to bring back 14 favorites to compete for one million dollars! This season we are bringing our contestants to New York City! Old rivals will reunite, new rivalries will form, sparks will fly, and alliances will run throughout the game. See all this in TOTAL....DRAMA...NEW YORK!!!!” ~Theme Song~ “Now let’s meet our cast," Chris said. A bus pulls up in front of a large skyscraper. “Here is Bridgette." “Uh, is this were we are staying?” she asked worriedly. “This city is rough.” “Pft, were perfectly fine,” Chris replied. “YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME!” a masked man said while a bunch of cops chased him. Chris’s smile slowly got smaller, “Anyways, here is Courtney!” “Great, another whole season of this show,” she said as she smirked. “Here is Tyler.” “Yeah, a city,” he said joyfully, “I can really use my athletics here.” Tyler then walks out of the bus, only to slip, and fall on the concrete. “Uh, I’m ok,” he claimed “Here is Noah,” said Chris, trying to move things along. “Great, New York, seems like fun.” Said Noah sarcastically “And Heather” “Another season of this show, at least this place has some class” Heather said with a tone. “I’m only doing this for the money I’m supposed have from last season! “jeez, why teenagers.” Chris stated “Moving on, here is Gwen!” Gwen walks out, getting glares from Courtney. “um, hi guys” She finally said “Wow the tension, here’s Duncan” Chris introduced Gwen smiled as there was finally someone here she can talk to. “The Big City Mclean, got chased by a police once here.” He stated “oh hey Gwen, didn’t see you there” “Here is Geoff” Chris continued “siked to be here man” “Justin!” “Hey ladies’” “Alejandro” “Hey ladies’” Justin glares at Alejandro “Oh, I’m sorry did I replace you” Alejandro said with a smirk “Ohhh, this is what makes me love this show” Chris said estacily “here is Lindsay” “Yay, it New York, maybe we can go shopping” she said joyfully “Katie and Sadie” Chris said hoping the last person will be more sane. “OMG Katie, it’s New York” Sadie said with Joy “I always wanted to go” Katie replied with just as much Joy “Umm, I have no clue how they got back” Chris said worried that this last person can be Eva. “And it is……………………………………………… OWEN YES” Chris said happily. All the contestants stare at Chris for his sudden happiness. “What’s your problem, Mclean” Duncan smirked “Nothing just glad to see a uhhhhh, winner back” “I’m a winner” Duncan replied “So am I” Heather stomped “awwwww, I think someone has a bromance going” Lindsay said “I love you to Chris” Owen stated Owen picks up Chris “Put me Down” Chris practically screams. Owen puts Chris down and joins the other contestants. “Welcome Back campers, sure your happy to compete again, no, ok then. This season you will be staying in New York City were you will once again compete for the win. The last camper standing will win not only the tittle of Total Drama New York City but One Million Dollars. Every day you and your team will compete in a challenge. While the losing team will vote one of their out of the game forever.” A taxi pulls up to the front of the building. “The eliminated contestant will then be evicted from the apartment and will have to take the taxi of shame.” Screen flashes over to a crummy old apartment “You and your team members of the same gender will each have their own apartment. Were you will sleep, talk, and do whatever you want as long as its rated PG” Chris then glares at Duncan.” Screan flashes over to the front desk This is where the confessionals will be this year, so you can tell us what your really thinking.” Oh yeah, you guys are probably wondering what the teams are, when I call your name walk to the left. Noah, Lindsay, Courtney, Owen, Tyler, Bridgette, and Heather you are the CORNY COPS! Heather: Just what I need, to be on a team with a buch of losers! “Awwww, Group hug” Owen screamed joyfully Heather pushes Owen away “get off me greasy boy. “How friendly, and everyone else which is Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, Geoff you are the MERRY MUGGERS. “Yeah TEAM” Geoff shouted Justin: on a team with Alejandro, great, let the hottest man win. “That’s all for today folks, tune in next time for are first challenge on Total Drama New York City! Rate TDNYC on a scale of 1 to 5, 5 being best. 5 4 3 2 1 Chapter 2 “Last time on Total Drama New York City, the first episode was kicked off by introducing the 14 cast mates to their new homes. The teams were formed. While some enjoyed them, others had different opinions. Today we are going to start off the competition with our very first challenge! Stay tuned to find out how it all goes down on Total……… Drama………. New York City!” Screen flashes over to the Female Merry Muggers apartment where Gwen is hiding under the covers because the two BFFFL are painting each other’s nails while talking to each other obnoxiously loud. “Omg Katie, you look fabulous with pink nails,” screeched Sadie. “Thank you, I do love my pink,” the smaller one replied. The two girls giggled while painting till Gwen finally decided to get out from underneath her covers. “Will you two ever shut UP?” she yelled with anger. She simply had enough of the screams and giggles. “Why do you have to be so mean?” Katie replied. “KATIE don’t get on her bad side she might kiss KENNY!” Sadie shouted. “omg she can’t kiss my boyfriend, I’m sorry Gwen, really sorry,” Katie said worriedly with fear. “What!” Gwen said shocked. Gwen: No matter how many good things I do, people can’t get over that last KISS! *sigh* Screen flashes over to the Male Merry Muggers apartment, Justin is in the Bathroom styling his hair while Alejandro is next to him fighting for the plug to blow his hair with. “It is my turn!” Alejandro stated. “ugh, get your own Plug,” Justin replied. “There is no other PLUG!” Alejandro fired back. “Ladies, Ladies you’re both pretty,” Duncan smirked. Justin was just about say something back before Chris came on the intercom “Alright contestants meet me at the top of the building for your first challenge!” The screen flashes over to the top of an apartment building. You could see the whole city up from here. There was also bungee equipment. The cast all got to the top and was scared by their surroundings. “Welcome to your first challenge! Today you will all be bungee jumping off this building,” Chris said trying to make that seem as fun as possible. “What!” Courtney screamed, “remember my condition from season one?” Yeah, we looked into that and found out you’re lying” Chris said. “Anyways you won’t just be bungee jumping when you come close to the bottom you will try to grab an object, now this is where it gets good. Your team’s goal is to assemble the Statue of Liberty. However, there are more than just pieces down there. Other items include the golden Chris head statue. This item will save you from elimination. There is a penthouse key you can use to get your own place and others witch you will have to dive to see. Now…………. GO!!!!” “ME FIRST!” Justin screamed while running to his team’s rope. Gwen: Justin, volunteering. Woah, something tells me he isn’t playing for the team Justin: Of course I’m volunteering, I NEED that penthouse my hair depends on it. Justin dives down screaming, he didn’t realize how hard it would be and his fingers slip off the key and before he knew it he was launched back in the air. “Again!” Justin screamed. “But, but, but! EVERYONE must dive before anyone can go again,” Chris interrupted. Justin: Great by the time I get around the penthouse will be taken. “Okay team, who wants to go first?” Courtney said to her team. No one responded and in the background you could hear Alejandro coming up with their first piece of the puzzle. “Ugh, Tyler, you like sports why don’t you jump?” Courtney said angrily. “Cool,” Tyler responded without a care. He goes to jump, however, a little while later he comes up with nothing. Meanwhile on the other team, they have already gotten some pieces. It was Duncan’s turn he jumped down confidently but when he was down Duncan saw the Chris Head. He grabbed it and stuffs it in his pocket and comes up. “Did you get anything, Duncan?” Gwen asked. “No, my hands must have slipped, oh well,” Duncan lied. “Well, we’re ahead of them by enough,” Gwen said not even noticing his oversized pocket. Duncan then hides it behind some equipment and pretends he never got it. “Umm, I guess I’ll go second for the team,” said Bridgette because they are way behind. Bridgette worriedly walks over to the side of the building and hesitates, she then dives down and manages to get the first piece for her teams. “Finally,” Courtney said angrily. “Will you shut up already?!” Heather screamed. “I don’t see you leading!” Courtney fired back. “I don’t see you jumping!” Heather continued. “FINE!” Courtney slowly walked over to the edge. “Umm, I developed…. a new…. condition, huh funny right.” Courtney smiled and realized that no one was buying it. “All right,” Courtney then jumped while screaming and grabbed one piece. “Yes we have two!” “Yes we have five,” Gwen is heard saying in the background “two more!” Gwen then ran over and dove. “Crap!” Courtney said worriedly, she then hooked Heather up against her will and pushed her. “What the- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Heather screamed on her way down. A while later she came back up with something in her hand. “Did you get anything?” Courtney asked eagerly. “Nope, just this key to the penthouse!” Heather smirked. “Ugh, ok team, they only need one more piece to complete their puzzle, we need four, Noah you’re up,” Courtney demanded. “Great,” Noah said sarcastically, “this should be real fun.” He jumped down while screaming his head off and just barley got a piece. “Great job Noah! Lindsay your up,” Courtney screamed. “Shouldn’t we slow down, this is getting unsafe,” Bridgette said. “DO YOU WANT TO WIN!” Courtney screamed as she pushed Lindsay off the building. The little girl came up seconds later with a piece. Meanwhile on the other team……… “Katie, it’s your turn, get the last piece,” Duncan demanded. “I can’t jump without Katie!” she said. “Well you’re going to have to,” Duncan replied as he picked her up. “NO!” Sadie screamed as she grabbed her little friend’s arm “DON’T MAKE ME SIT ON YOU, DUNCAN!” Duncan gave her a weird look then started to pull Katie again. “Ok, Owen let’s do this,” Heather said. “All we need you to do is get this piece then Bridgette can go again.” “Okay,” Owen replied, he ran over and jumped “How does it feel to be losers?” Heather chanted at the other team. “Ummm, I don’t think your jumpers coming up, princess.” Duncan replied. “WHAT!” Heather screamed the Corny Cops looked over the ledge only to find that Owen weighed the cord down and was stuck at the bottom with a piece in his hands. “Great, that’s just great!” Heather said with anger. On the other team however, Sadie’s hands finally slipped off of Katie’s leg, and Duncan threw her down. The little girl came back up with a piece a little later. “So not cool, Duncan,” Katie said “yeah, sooooo not cool,” Sadie backed her up. “Whatever, let’s just put this puzzle together.” Duncan responded. The merry Muggers started to build there puzzle. They started at the bottom and worked their way up while the Cops are still tugging on the cord trying to pull Owen up. “And it looks like the Merry Muggers win are first challenge,” Chris yells. “Oh, one more thing, I would just like to say that one of you has the CHRIS HEAD.” The contestants gasped and started to look around and see if anyone was holding it. “Now Corny Cops, meat me at the frond office in ten, till then you can figure out who you are voting.” The screen flashes over to the Female Corny Cops apartment were three out of four of the girls are lying on beds, while the other is enjoying her pent house. “Alright girls, I propose we all vote together to secure our safety” Courtney proposed. “Well, I guess, but who should we vote?” Bridgette replied. “Owen did lose us the challenge, but we could have had a better shot if Heather and Tyler didn’t mess up”. “I say we strike for the queen bee before she gets her hive,” Courtney suggested. “Heather is mean, and has bland fashion choice, but compared to Owen she is, like, useful” Lindsay managed to say. “Ok, I think we can all agree we vote….” Courtney started to stay till the screen went static and flashed over to the elimination ceremony. “Welcome to our first elimination ceremony, and I must say, shocked to see this team here,” Chris started. “This season to vote for a contestant you will stamp their contract, the one who gets the most votes will be eliminated. Keys represent safety, and the way you’re going to be able to enter your rooms after the ceremony, and the loser without a key will have to ride the Taxi of Shame and be evicted from the apartment, forever! Now get to voting!” At the front desk you can see all the Corny Cops stamping contracts, however you can’t see who they are voting. “Well, let’s start of by passing a few keys out. First safe is, Bridgette then we have Noah and Tyler. Also safe is Lindsay and Courtney! Owen and Heather, one of you will be the first to go, and the final Key goes to . . . . . . . . . . Heather! Sorry Owen,” Chris finished. “It’s ok I had a good, day,” Owen replied. “Taxi of shame is that way,” Chris stated Owen walks to the Taxi of Shame with his head held high and the big guy enters with a smile. “Well that’s all the time we have today folks tune in next time on Total Drama New York City!” Chris shouts. rate the second chapter 5 4 3 2 1 Category:Bats Stuff Category:Fanfiction